


I can't take this place

by palateens



Series: a bunch of dex fics [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: “I hoped you would be proud of me.”





	I can't take this place

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted for Dex Rarepair Week

Bitty is a lot of things. A worrier is the top among them. But a subscriber to old home remedy’s. Today, however, he was paying homage to his Moo Maw’s most tried and true method of pain relief–a frozen steak. 

Dex showed up at the Haus no less than ten minutes before sporting a split lip and a rapidly bruising right eye. Bitty tilts Dex’s chin back gently so he can get a better angle. He pours disinfectant onto a cotton ball, dabbing it gently against Dex’s chin.

Dex hisses severely. 

“Keep still,” Bitty snaps. It’s harsh and curt. But he doesn’t care right now. He’s upset. 

It takes him a few more minutes to get Dex cleaned up enough so that he looks presentable. When he’s done, he checks his phone. 

“Jack will be here any minute now,” he informs Dex stiffly. 

Dex sighs. “Are you going to talk to me, or are you gonna make Jack play good cop and bad cop.” 

Bitty slams his fists against the table. Dex jumps slightly. 

“Who gave you the idea that fighting was a good idea?” 

“Bits–”

“You could’ve been hurt a whole lot worse, William!” he shouts. “You could’ve been left broken and bleeding on that goddamn street! It was just you and Nursey, what were you thinking?” 

Dex shakes his head. His chair shrieks against the hardwood as he stands up. He walks toward the stairs. He can hear the way Bitty quietly follows behind him. He’s far enough away to continue to glare at Dex. Maybe fighting back hadn’t been the smartest choice, but it felt like the right one. 

“I hoped you would be proud of me,” he admits. He ascends the stairs slowly, making sure to not put too much weight on his left leg. 

Without looking back, he closes the door of his room. Leaving Bitty to make his own assumptions. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic title - lyrics from Gooey by Glass Animals


End file.
